guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bleached Bones
Origin of the Bones Karlos edited the article, saying that the journals come from "different groups". I can't provide clear evidence, but I don't believe that. Normally ANet groups things together with a system in mind. I wouldn't expect them to mix different parts of the game story under a common name. My theory is that ALL (or at least most) of the bones are remains of the Seekers. I believe that because the journals mostly describe the demise of somebody who explored and wandered the desert, searching for something. This fits with the name "Seeker" and their description in Seeker's Passage. Karlos: You replaced my words with: "entries ... can be traced to ... the Elonians". By that, do you mean that it was an Elonian who wrote some of the entries? If yes, I wonder what makes you think that. The second entry under Diviner's Ascent says quite clearly that whoever wrote this was searching for the Elonians and following one of their ghosts (probably Turai Ossa). He wasn't an Elonian himself. Also, the writer of the very last entry under Vulture Drifts speaks of Turai Ossa as a ghost. Turai's Ghost has been guiding those who seek ascension for a looong time. There is no indication that the writer or his grandfather has met Turai when he was still alive or that they he is an Elonian himself. Granted, my theory is more like a hunch and I can't present many hard facts, so in any case I'd choose a wording in the article that makes clear that there is some speculation involved here. -- 08:18, 29 November 2005 (UTC) :We can conjecture that they might have been the Seekers, but they could've also been other unnamed grouped. I don't see a direct "trace", so I'm going to reword it. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 18:11, 5 July 2006 (CDT) There is a quest in Nightfall that is called "The Pilgrimage" in this quest all the bleached bones belong to Pilgrimes. - 19:19 4 of July 2007 (GMT) Haiju Lagoon I noticed there's one of these also in Haiju Lagoon. The name is exactly the same but the appearance on the ground is different and there is no text when you click on them (unlike the others). I'm not sure how to work this in on this page. If you want to find them yourself, they're on the northwest shore of the lake surrounding Teipao Island. —Vendetta411 18:23, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :Those bones are there to symbolize the death of someone. I won't say more as I don't like to give things away, but if you pay attention to the quests in the Haiju Lagoon area, you will figure out whose bones they are. -Gares 18:29, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :: Ahh I just came across the quest. It makes sense now after seeing the other Bleached Bones page. —Vendetta411 19:58, 28 August 2006 (CDT) Joko's Domain I just found Bleached Bones in Joko's Domain, near the Remains of Sahlahja. Are there more throughout Elona? I thought they were artifacts of the Elonian era, and not part of the Nightfall story. :Sadly, though, those Bleached Bones don't relate any bit of story when clicked. -DaveK, 12 January 2007 21:56 (GMT) Location of the Bones Does anyone have the location of the bones marked on a map? Vagoz baz 07:38, 19 June 2007 (CDT) RUPTURED HEART theres one in the west, just across the bridge from the west entrance